


Neteř

by IzayaMoriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzayaMoriarty/pseuds/IzayaMoriarty





	Neteř

Jim zavřel vchodové dveře. Pověsil kabát na věšák a zamířil do obýváku, kde jak doufal najde Sebastiana. 

Ve dveřích se ale zarazil.

Několikrát si promnul oči, aby se ujistil, že se mu to nezdá.

Když se přesvědčil, potichu přistoupil ke gauči a překvapeně pozoroval Sebbyho.

Moran ležel na gauči, měl zavřené oči a na hrudi mu spalo několika měsíční dítě. 

Seb měl jednu ruku pod hlavou a duhou držel dítě, aby nespadlo. 

Jim to pozoroval několik minut, než se natáhl, aby se dotkl dítěte. 

Stále si totiž nebyl moc jistý.

"Nech ji." zamumlal Seb, aniž by otevřel oči a nebo se jakkoliv pohnul.

Jim sebou leknutím trhl. "Jak dlouho jsi vzhůru?" zeptal se a stáhl ruku zpět. 

"Od toho co jsi na nás začal zírat." odpověděl Seb, přičemž otevřel oči.

"Nezíral jsem." odsekl Jim. "pouze jsem vás pozoroval. Kdo je to?" změnil rychle téma, protože viděl na Sebastianovi, že si ho chystá dobírat. 

"Tohle je Lizzy. Dcera mojí sestry." 

"Lizbeth.." pokýval hlavou Jim. "A proč je tady?"

Sebastian se posadil se spícím dítětem. 

"Tenhle víkend ji hlídám, jelikož si sestra potřebuje cosi zařídit.."

"Ale tenhle víkend máme práci!" vyhrkl Jim.

Lizzy sebou trhla. 

Seb ji opatrně pohladil po vlasech. "Nejsem tvůj jediný odstřelovač." upozornil tiše.

"Ale já chci tebe." zakňoural Jim. 

Seb se neubránil úsměvu a vstal. "Promiň, tentokrát ne."

"Ale no ták.." Jim padl na gauč.

Seb odešel do ložnice a po chvíli se vrátil bez neteře. 

Odstrčil Jima až k opěradlu a posadil se na okraj gauče.

Jim ho chvíli pozoroval jak si čte noviny, než se zeptal. "Ty umíš hlídat děti?"

"No mám tebe, takže zkušenosti mám." usmál se Seb na Jima.

Moriarty ho probodl pohledem. Pak si ale povzdechl a posadil se.


End file.
